Burn of a Traitor
by Isyys
Summary: Episode 15 aftermath. Team RWBY tries to find Blake. Just me adding onto the hurt with an angsty story.
1. Chapter 1

Burn of a Traitor

A/N: Just some episode 15 rage.

* * *

"Yang, it's over. Let's just get out of here."

"No! She can't be gone! She wouldn't leave us – leave me – like that!"

Tears crawled their way down Yang's strained face. Team RWBY, or rather what was left of team RWBY, had been searching for Blake all day. The night was stretching into the early hours of morning, and Ruby and Weiss were completely exhausted.

"She's gone. She left to join that group of terrorists again, and she's not coming back." Weiss said, not caring to hide her disdain.

"This is all YOUR fault!" Yang screamed, "If you hadn't said any of those things, she'd still be here! With me!"

"It's not my fault she can't be normal like the rest of us! It's her choice to ally herself with those murderers!"

"Guys, can we just calm…" Ruby pleaded.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Yang interrupted, watery irises glowing red. "AND I'M NOT STOPPING UNTIL I FIND HER! SO HELP ME WHEN I FIND THAT MONKEY BASTARD I'M GONNA RIP HIS TAIL OFF AND SHOVE IT UP HIS…"

"Yang… Weiss is right. She's gone. We're not going to find her."

Yang turned towards her younger sister, aura glowing and shimmering in the air around her.

"HOW COULD YOU TAKE HER SIDE? NEITHER OF YOU CARE ABOUT HER! NOT LIKE I DO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE OUR LEADER, AND YOU'RE JUST GIVING UP ON HER!"

"Yang, I…"

"GO! GO BACK TO BEACON, BOTH OF YOU! I'LL FIND HER MYSELF!"

"But…" Ruby began, but was cut off when Weiss grabbed her arm and started to drag her away from her big sister. Tears began to stain Ruby's cheeks, and they were still flowing when they got back to their dorm and Ruby collapsed into her bed.

"She's just being stubborn. She'll come to her senses soon and it'll all be okay." Weiss said, trying to comfort her partner. Ruby didn't respond, and only cried into her pillow. Weiss decided it would be best to let her be.

* * *

Ruby woke around noon the next day. Upon seeing both Blake and Yang's empty beds, she remembered what had happened, and felt no desire to get out of bed. Weiss was sitting on the open windowsill, staring blankly at the horizon. She looked like she hadn't slept a minute. Ruby guessed she had spent all night thinking about what was going on. Weiss may be cold, but Ruby doubted that she really meant everything she said yesterday. Maybe she even regretted some of it.

Neither of them moved for a while. They weren't really sure what to do, or what they could do. If Yang came back without Blake, they'd have to report to Ozpin, at the very least. Teams that lost a member, be it through death or any other means, were granted a reprieve from classes until the situation could be adequately resolved. Ruby wasn't sure what would constitute "adequately resolved" in this situation, though. She wasn't naïve enough to hope that Blake would just come back and that everything would be fine again, but she still didn't want to lose her teammate. The most she could hope for would be that Yang would find Blake and convince her that they could work things out. If Yang could find her. _Please, let Yang find her_.

The door opened. Both girls turned towards the noise, hoping beyond hope that they would find what they wanted there.

Only Yang. A tired, defeated, miserable Yang. Ruby felt like she might start crying again.

Weiss asked the question. She had to. Just to make absolutely sure. "Did you find her?"

Yang regarded her with a bleary expression. Then Ruby. Then the floor.

Her head slowly shook side to side.

Ruby couldn't help it. Tears flowed freely again, devastated by the answer she knew had been coming. Weiss stared at her feet. She knew that she would be living with what she had done for the rest of her life. What her intolerance had led to.

Yang dragged her feet along the floor, falling on her back onto what had once been Blake's bed. That was it. The best of them couldn't track her down. Yang could only think of one thing to say.

"I loved her."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Couldn't help myself, too many ideas. Plus, I love me some angst, but I think it's not what the fanbase really needs after episode 15. I suppose you could call this dark fluff.

* * *

"I loved her."

Sleep fell over her instantly. It had been days since she had last seen a bed, and her body couldn't take any more physical or emotional abuse.

Visions swam through her mind like a slideshow. The first time she laid eyes upon her. When they met in the forest, that beautiful and confident smile gracing her face. Every little moment where she had "accidentally" brushed up against her.

And of course, the feeling of her lips upon her own for the very first time.

Her memories of her would be a plague that would never be cured. You never forget your first love.

She tossed and turned, waking what felt like every five minutes. Her body had no strength to wake, but her mind was too tormented to sleep. She lay upon her lover's bed, semiconscious, until night fell yet again and sleep could finally keep a hold over her.

The all-too-vivid images came and went, again and again, each one leaving its own mark. She tried and tried to shut them out, but her flagging spirit had no more power, she could no more stop the images than she could bring her back.

"Yang."

"No."

"_Yang_."

"Leave me alone! You're not real, none of it is real!"

"You're in my bed."

Yang's eyes burst open, but it would take time for her mind to catch up. It was still dark, both outside and in the room. She was staring at the underside of her own bed. But out of the corner of her eye….

"It's not her, she's not coming back, it's another dream…."

Something was grabbing her. Pulling her up into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. A pair of brightly colored lights were inches from her face.

"Yang, snap out of it."

"No!" she whispered, cowering away from the glow of the lights.

Blake could feel her heart sinking with every word Yang spoke. She tried to pull Yang's hands away from her face, so she could look upon what her absence had caused.

Yang's face was pitiful. Eyes puffy and red, her face contorted from fear and pain, and a look in her eyes that betrayed her every emotion. Her arms went limp in Blake's grasp; she had no strength to fight the vision in front of her.

Seeing Yang like this destroyed Blake. In all her anger for Weiss, she had not considered for a moment what effect she would have on her teammates when she left. How selfish of her to not even think of Yang, the girl she cared for most in the world. It was that thought that brought her back. As much as the sight pained her, she knew that being back here with Yang was everything she wanted.

A bedside light turned on. While Blake had been lost in her thoughts, Yang's mind had finally woken up.

"…Blake?"

"I'm here."

Yang regarded her with an impossible to read expression. Slowly, ever so slowly, Yang lifted her arms and pulled Blake in for a hug. It wasn't rib-crushing like her usual ones, it was… soft. Needy. Like she was holding the most precious thing in the world.

"You came back."

"I did."

"But what about that faunus boy? I thought…"

"Gone. He had nothing to offer me. I'm not going back to that life. My life is here now, with you."

"And Weiss?"

Blake sighed. "We'll have a lot to talk about. But I'm willing to try and work things out."

That answer was more than Yang could've hoped for. Blake was back. Blake was back for _her_.

"Scoot over, would you?" Blake asked, her voice soft and gentle. Yang obliged.

Turning off the light and crawling into bed next to Yang, Blake truly felt a sense of belonging. She was back with her team. Not with the White Fang. She was back with the people who were her real family. Her family was the people who cared for her, not those who simply shared a common heritage.

She felt Yang snake her arms around her, holding her close.

"Oh no," Blake said, "with what you've been through, you could use a little time being the little spoon."

She felt Yang try to laugh, but all she had the energy for was a deep, shuddering exhale. Flipping over, Yang was pulled into Blake's loving embrace.

Yang slept soundly for the rest of the night.


End file.
